A Country's Friend
by zmzebra
Summary: The countries all have a really hard life. The hardest part is being alone. Sometimes hard times or the death of a mortal loved one, are the breaking pointing making all hope seem lost. Life is not that cruel though, it makes a friend for them. Here to help, they will do everything in their ability to keep their from having to exist in living hell because what are friends for?


Run. That was the only thing that England could think as he ran away that night. Elisabeth had just died. His savior from Henry, friend, and wife had died. He wasn't even with her as she was on her death bed. Now he was alone. How original. Lonely England, who wants to be friends with him.

The only thing he could do now is leave. Leave the life he had behind him and live with his fairy friends forever. No one, human or country, would ever miss him. If he could die he would, just to join Elisabeth in heaven, though with his luck he would end up in hell. Being immortal, that is not an option, but if he's going to be gone until England falls, he may as well be with the fae. They were the only ones who understood him anyway.

Just a little bit farther into the forest then he would be at the edge of their territory. He could wait for them there.

If he ever got there, that is. The trees blocked most of the moonlight, and now England was tearing up so much, his eyesight was blurring. England was hoping he would not run into a tree when…

***WHAM!***

… he ran into a tree. Or at least what he thought was a tree. It was too soft to be tree bark. And it yelped too.

"W-who are you?" cautiously asked England.

"Well, I'm a lady that's what." a girl's voice hotly said, "Now be a gentleman and introduce yourself first."

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, madam," answered England, "Now if you could be so kind, could you tell me your name."

"I will tell you my name later, but now, Mr. Kirkland, I have been looking for you."

"Huh? What for?"

"Well, _England_, I have something I need to tell you," she started, "I'm here to be your friend."

"What?!"

"Before you start doubting and freak out like a little girl, trust me when I say this." she continued, "I was created around when you were born. I grew by your experiences, your hardships and joy. I'm here because now, you need a friend."

"Why should I believe you? Why come now? Where have you been my WHOLE LIFE?!" yelled England. The lady didn't even flinch, not that England could see her.

"You're freaking out like a little girl England." she sassed "Like I said, you need to trust me on this and think. Have you ever been so depressed or scared or lonely you resorted to running away from home? Or did you just act british, hold a stiff upper lip and carry on?"

"Well…"

"Tell me!" she yelled.

"No!" exclaimed England.

"There! You see? Right now, you are about to go into fairyland, and, no offense to the fae, but this is just you running away from everything. You're running away from your troubles without thinking about the others around you."

"But they won't care-"

"Your damm wrong! They would care and spend weeks looking for you, causing trouble for everyone, until one of your brothers looked in the fairyland. And you know they would do? They march your ass right back home and you be right back where you started, solving NOTHING! Did you even remember to write a note?"

"Well, I thought no one-"

"Course they would want a note! Right now you're just being a coward! You hear me? A F****** COWARD!"

By now England was really scared by this girl, and was cowering against a tree trunk.

"You got to stop being so f****** british that you cry sometimes and let it all out! You'll get nowhere if you can't open up to people!" The girl stopped yelling and just breathed in and out. She was standing up and had her arms up like she was about to maul someone. Neither could see each other, but England got full blast of her angry aura. Slowly, the aura disappeared and she continued calmer this time.

"What I'm trying to say is running away won't solve your problems. Sometimes it's okay to cry. And you'll never ever be alone again. As long as you live, I will be there. As long as you stand, I will be by your side to support you. No matter what happens, I will always have a shoulder for you to cry on. From now on, you'll never be alone." she walked over to England and hugged him.

England was surprised by the sudden gesture, but hugged back anyway. It felt... good.

* * *

><p>*TiMe SkiP*<p>

Nearing the castle, England remembered something.

"Wait, if I come back with a girl, what will everyone think? Especially since Elisabeth just died." he said.

"Oh, right. That." she replied, "Well, I could sleep in the woods in a tree and see you tomorrow."

"Will you be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just walk you to the edge of the forest."

Stopping at the tree's edge, they could see the sun peaking over the horizon.

"I guess this where we split." said the girl.

"I guess so."

The girl turned around to leave.

"Wait!" said England. The girl turned her head. "I don't know your name."

"My name is Alice Rose Kirkland, it has been a pleasure to be with you." Alice said.

"Well, then Alice, I will see you later." ended England and with that, Alice went back into the forest leaving him to silently trek back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Sneaking into the castle by balcony, England made his way into his room. Birds outside were chirping away. Not feeling like getting some sleep after what happened last night, England stood near the balcony, watching the rest of the sunrise along with listening to the sounds of nature. Maybe he could introduce Alice to everyone and the countries in a month. Or he could make her his little secret. Maybe.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that morning, England went downstairs to make some tea. What surprised him as he was drinking said tea was his brother Scotland coming towards him. It nearly made him do a spit take, but he luckily caught himself and swallowed.<p>

"W-What are you doing here Scotland?" said England, coughing a bit in the beginning.

"Can't I see my wee brother on the day of his queens funeral?" replied Scotland.

"I highly doubt that is all of it." said England.

"Okay fine, you caught me," said Scotland, putting his hands up in front of himself, "I'm partly here because James the VI is going to become our new king."

Scotland then walked up closer to England and quietly said to England, "I also know what Elizabeth meant to you." so that only he and England could hear.

"W-what do you mean?" stuttered England.

"Don't go acting like you don't know what I mean. I know you two had gotten married, official or unofficial." Scotland stated.

"It was just a joke." England mumbled.

"I really don't care." replied Scotland, "Look I'm also here to comfort you. Wales and the Ireland twins may come over later, but for now it's just me. If you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be here." Scotland started to walk away, but then England remembered what Alice said.

"You care," England slowly said, "You care about me."

Scotland turned around. "What do you mean? Of course I care. I'm your brother." Scotland asked.

"I thought nobody cared for me." glumly said England

"Why the hell would you think a thing like that! You're surrounded by people who love and care for you!" yelled Scotland.

"Yeah! Name them." stated England.

"There's me and the rest of your brothers, Portugal, um..."

"Go on."

"... France?"

"Oh come on, France? We've been at each other's throats for years, do you really think that frog gives a damm about me."

"Now, now. France is not that bad, and lots of others care for you."

"Yeah right. Besides Portugal and my family, no one cares."

"Your brothers are not no one!"

"Yeah, but you're my family. It's in your instinct to care for me." England said, "I bet that if I just disappeared tomorrow, no one would care. And you, my brothers and Portugal would alone mourn my empty grave while the rest of the celebrated-" England was suddenly cut off, hugged by Scotland who in turn said

"Never. The whole world would never be happy at your death. You are never alone. You will always be important and never forget that."

England remembered Elisabeth. "That sounds like something Elisabeth would say. She always had an attitude." tears started going his face, "She was- was-" and he broke. In his older brother's embrace, England cried. Remembering that from now on Elisabeth would only be a _was_, and never again would he hear her snappy retorts, her jokes, her voice, her laughter. He couldn't take it anymore. England cried until he had no more tears. He looked up to Scotland. Scotland looked down with his deep green eyes of his, and Scotland said,

"Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is an idea that's been running through my head for a while. If there was something you didn't understand comment or PM the question and I'll explain. Also, if I wrote something wrong history/country wise, please don't flame me. I'm getting all these facts from wikipedia. The next chapter will still be on England, but instead during the time he had colonial America.**

**Also, Alice is NOT an OC. She is Nyo!England meaning she looks about the same, glasses, pigtails, and all. Besides that, if you didn't like the theme of Elisabeth and England, the events in this chapter about those two will only be mentioned from now on and those mentions will most likely be few and far in between. Other than that, England will be the main character for the beginning, but once I get to present times with them, I will most likely do other countries with a friend who is their Nyotalia counterparts. Not that they know that... But in the end I might have them all figure out that everyone else got a friend once this story is done and I did about everyone.**


End file.
